The Only Girl
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Lily gets jealous when James receives a lot of attention from girls after winning the Quidditch Cup. And he looked like he was enjoying it!


_**I don't own any of this. All I own is ten books and seven DVDs.**_

**The Only Girl**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Winning the Quidditch cup, Lily mused, has its good and bad points. For one, she was happy for their house, winning the Cup again for the third year in a row. She was happy for the team, whose hard work has finally paid off. She was happy for (not to mention proud of) her boyfriend, James Potter, who was Captain of the team and was extremely stressed about the match only hours prior. The bad points, well only one point, actually, was that girls from different houses (including Slytherin, much to Sirius' distaste) found an excuse to flirt with him unabashedly and Lily, whose temper was flaring at an alarming rate, was being pushed aside by rabid fans who each wanted to get a piece of James. She didn't even get the chance to congratulate him on their win before he was engulfed in an endless sea of enthusiastic supporters.

Sirius, too, was surrounded by girls, but she couldn't care less about him. He can be as surrounded as he wants to be, she just wished all those girls would go to him and not James. The crowd of girls followed the team to the Gryffindor Common Room, carrying their Quidditch Captain on their shoulders. Lily had no choice but to follow them, heaving an annoyed sigh.

Sure, it wasn't long since they began dating, but news travel fast around Hogwarts. Everyone knew they were a couple, so why, pray tell, do those slags still follow her boyfriend like lovesick puppies? In front of her, no less?

She watched them with venomous looks during the after party in the Common Room. James was obviously the centre of attention, being surrounded by girls who were all admiring his toned muscles and superior skill. He didn't even notice her. He didn't even look for her, not even acknowledged that she was there.

"You were great, Potter" said one sixth year girl, who was batting her eyelashes at him. He smiled good naturedly, basking in the praise. "Thanks", he said. Soon, many more girls came swooning at him, complimenting on his talents and dropping not so subtle hints about getting him to go out with them.

Lily was furious. They were all _flirting _with her boyfriend! Everyone knew they were together and there she was, shoved into a corner by those insipid girls, drinking Butterbeer and resorting to glaring at each of them, as if trying to concentrate magic to get them to explode.

She leaned against the wall, her bright green eyes trailing her boyfriend and his admirers. She didn't notice Frank and Alice approaching her or that they were both looking amusedly at her expression.

"Why do I get the impression that you're not having fun, Lils?" Frank asked mockingly.

Lily turned her glare at him. "Bugger off, Longbottom."

"Ooooohhhh… We seem to have struck a nerve!" Alice teased, her brown eyes gleaming with unsuppressed glee.

"You too, Al!" Lily growled.

"Someone's jealous of the attention her boyfriend's getting", Alice said in a mock sing-song voice.

"I am not! I just wish those slags would leave him alone! They're flirting with him in front of me!"

"Seriously, Lily, what are you doing?" Frank asked. "You should tell them off if you're bothered by it."

"You seem absolutely furious", Alice pointed out. "But you're not doing anything about it!"

"I don't want to do anything about it!" Lily cried, losing her composure. "That idiot is positively surrounded by girls and he's not doing anything to tell them to back off!"

"So you're waiting for him to tell them to leave him alone?" Alice said, her eyes darting to where James was standing, the girls still crowding around him. He didn't seem to realize they were flirting with him, he was just responding to their compliments almost half-heartedly, but Lily was too angry to notice.

"Look, Lily, he was just being nice! He isn't even flirting back!" Alice said.

"Still!" Lily said stubbornly. "He isn't resisting! He's just giving those- those _slugs_ encouragement!"

"Slugs?" Alice repeated, her voice shaking from preventing herself from laughing.

"I can't think of any more terms!" Lily groaned in exasperation.

Before long, they saw another sixth year girl go up to James and bravely kissed his cheek, being cheered on by her friends. Alice and Frank looked horrified, then turned to look at Lily, who was clutching her Butterbeer bottle. The girl looked smugly at Lily, who was rooted to the spot, still holding on to the bottle. Within seconds, her face contorted with rage, the bottle shattered between her fingers, silencing the whole Common Room. She didn't even realize that the glass was piercing her skin or that droplets of blood were dripping from her clenched fist to the carpet. Everyone fell silent, holding their breath at what she would do.

Alice unclenched her fist and, seeing small pieces of glass embedded in Lily's hand, took her hand, leading her out, muttering something about taking her to the Hospital Wing. She just nodded , emotionless, allowing herself to be led out.

"Maybe you should follow her, Prongs", Sirius suggested.

Remus nodded his consent, eyeing the portrait hole anxiously.

James looked worriedly after Lily. He glared at the girl, who seemed indifferent, and bolted after them.

He walked down the familiar hallways to the Hospital Wing. He heard Madam Pomfrey reprimanding Lily about being careless. She didn't say anything back, and he didn't hear anything for a while, except for the soft clinking of glass and her soft wincing.

"Seriously, Lils!" Alice was saying loudly. "Those are really deep!"

"Miss Prewett, please stop stressing her!" Madam Pomfrey said, sounding tired.

"I'm sorry for troubling you like this, Madam Pomfrey", Lily said softly.

"It's quite alright, Lily", Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I'm almost done removing the embedded glass from you hand."

He heard nothing else from them except for a soft sigh of relief from Lily after a couple of minutes.

"Thanks so much for your help", she said gratefully. James could see her shadow getting up and beginning to walk, so he went off to wait outside the corridor.

"See what happens when you let anger get the better of you?" Alice reprimanded Lily as they walked back to the Common Room.

"That was stupid", Lily said miserably. "But I was so-!"

She got cut off as she saw James waiting for them. He was looking apologetic and sheepish at the same time. Alice began whistling as she –in what she probably thought was a discreet manner- left them alone to talk.

Lily looked at her feet, aware that James was staring her down. "Lily, are you alright?"

"Is that all you want to ask?" Lily snapped, "Well, I'm just peachy, so you can go back there and bask in the attention!"

"Lily, I'm worried about you!" James said, looking hurt. "You're my girlfriend and I want to be sure you're okay-"

"Now I'm your girlfriend?" Lily snorted. "It didn't seem that way when you were surrounded by flocks of girls giggling to get your attention!"

"What are you talking about?" James demanded, now looking indignant. "They were just congratulating me!"

Now Lily lost her temper.

"Just congratulating you? _Just_ congratulating you? They were practically throwing themselves at you and you aren't doing anything! When that girl kissed you, you said nothing! You didn't even shake her off!"

James looked slightly ashamed, but he closed the gap between them, hugging Lily. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but up until that sixth year kissed me I didn't even notice they were flirting with me."

"What? How could you not notice all the girls trying to snog you?"

"Because you're the only girl I notice."

The statement made Lily pause and look at James, right into his warm hazel eyes.

"You didn't even notice me there!"

"You look like you don't want the company, and I was afraid to get on your bad side, so I left you alone."

"Really?" she asked.

"It's true!" he said defensively, "I told you hundreds of times, Lily. You're the only girl I see, and you're the only girl I'll ever love."

"Again, corny", said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"I just poured my heart out to you and all you can say is I'm corny?" he chuckled. "You're cutting me deep, Lils."

"Well, the shards of glass cut me deep to, so I guess we're even."

He took her hand, which only held small red marks where the glass cut her and kissed her palms. She looked at him and smiled, all anger forgotten.

"Seriously, you're making me forget about punching you!" she complained as he pulled her close again.

"That's the plan", he said smugly.

"Shut up."

"So are we okay now?"

Lily contemplated for a moment. "Yes", she said finally.

James grinned and kissed her.

"Lily, are you two alright in-?"

Alice's call made the two break apart. They looked embarrassed for being caught snogging but they shook it off and followed Alice up to the Common Room.

On the way there, James took Lily's hand and she responded by putting her arm around his waist.

They arrived at the common room, both wearing smiles, then retreated to their Head's dormitories at the top of Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius looked confused.

"Okay, so Lils breaks a bottle, Prongs got kissed, she leaves, he follows and they come back all lovey-dovey? Did we miss something?" he said loudly.

Alice smirked.

"You have no idea."

"Is she okay?" asked Remus, looking worried.

"Of course she is! Besides", Alice said, with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that girl would meet a nasty Bat Bogey Hex if she shows herself to Lily for the next couple of days."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I found this among my documents when I was looking for my Media Writing Homework. Thought I'd post it anyway. I'm in the process of writing something new, but I'm still figuring out the whole plot and I'm not likely to post in another month or so, but if my mood gets better I might. I'm not sure about which characters I would use though, so if you have any suggestions, I'm all for it. I seriously can't resist writing, regardless of what I said the last time I posted. I think I was being stupid then. Forgive my moment of stupidity and I would like to clear that I am NOT giving up on writing. Just needing some time to think. Thank you for the reviews on the last story. If you want me to go on writing more, please review! I hate to do this, but I'll carry on with the story if I get more than 20 reviews. I just want to know if you guys want me to continue writing or if you want me to stop. Thank you for those who reviewed, by the way. I love you guys! Until the next story!


End file.
